Role Model
by wolfpull85
Summary: FicSwap Challenge Entry. Seth and Jacob start to bond during the "missing months" of New Moon.


A/N I own no characters and what not...

Written for: BlackPack on Livejournal FicSwap Challenge

Title: Role Models  
Author: TinkTink99 (wolfpull85 on )  
For: stringofviolets  
Rating: G/K  
Three Things Wanted: Seth, Jacob, video games  
Three Things Not Wanted: Vampires, Rain, The Beach

Summary: A weekend in La Push, Jacob gets to know Seth a little bit, set during the missing months of New Moon.

* * *

Role Model

"I can't believe you're making me do this."

I flopped down on the worn out plaid sofa. I was pouting, and no, it wasn't manly for a sixteen-year-old to pout, but what the hell was Dad thinking? I could not spend my whole weekend wasting away in the depths of Hell.

"Stop being so dramatic or emo or whatever you kids call it these days. It's two days." Dad wheeled down the hall and plunked my book bag into my lap, fully packed. I rolled my head back against the edge of the couch and closed my eyes.

"I can pack my own shit, Dad," I sighed, lazily rolling my head back to look at him.

"Well, the way you were acting, I thought maybe you were too young to do it yourself. I put your teddy bear in there too." He heartily laughed at his own joke while I rolled my eyes. A few huffs and puffs and I grabbed my bag and stood up, knowing full well it was useless to argue.

"Tell me again why I have to go spend the night at the Clearwaters'? The kid is fourteen. Can't he watch himself?" I hurried to put my shoes on. I was going to do what my dad asked, and I was going to bitch about it the whole time.

"Harry and Sue are gone all weekend, and they just wanted to make sure he could handle it while they were out of town. But more than that," Dad wheeled over to me and I leaned against the front door with my hands behind my back propping me up, "I think he just needs someone to talk to. You know, look up to. He doesn't have friends like you do, and well, some things you just don't talk to parents about."

"Fine," I said, pushing myself off the door and opening it to walk out, "but you owe me Old Man." I gave my dad a lazy smirk and walked out the door. It was only about a five-minute walk to the Clearwaters' house, but I stretched it out to about fifteen, stalling as much as possible before I had to spend the next twenty-four hours with this kid.

I barely knocked on the door of the house before it flew open to reveal Seth Clearwater practically bouncing with excitement. Great. "Hey Jake, you're here! Billy called to tell me you were on your way. Come on in man!"

I entered the house and just sort of stood there while he stared up at me. Okay, now what? "So…" I sighed out, "what are you up to?"

"Oh, I was just playin' some Modern Warfare. You play?" He motioned for me to follow him through the house into the living room where he had obviously set up camp for the weekend. There were video games and movies and food all over the place.

"You um, you've been playing a while?" I sat down on the recliner that was next to his chair.

"Yeah well, I kind of play all the time," he looked down, a little embarrassed and I remembered Billy telling me the kid didn't have many friends so I assumed this is how he spent his time.

"Oh, yeah I like them too. Just don't have one at my house so I don't get to play much," I said, reaching down to pick up the other controller that was lying on the ground. From the corner of my eye, I saw him pick up his chin a little and smile.

"Well, this one is a war game, you have to kill the zombies…" He looked at me expectantly, waiting for my move.

"Cool," was all I said and we began playing.

I'm not completely sure how much time passed before either of us said anything, but I finally decided that I couldn't spend the next day of my life without talking to someone. "So man, how you liking freshman year?"

"It's alright I guess, it's school you know." I nodded.

"I don't see you much…" I hedged waiting for him to spark up a conversation.

"Yeah, I pretty much lay low," he said with a smirk.

"Riiiiight."

Just then, the front door flew open and someone stomped through the house. "Oh brother," was all Seth said while I sat back in my chair trying to figure out who the hell had come in the house.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Leah Clearwater, the bitchy older sister, asked as she stomped around like a rhino on the warpath. I narrowed my eyes at her; everyone knew what had happened to her. I might have felt bad for her if she wasn't such a bitch to everyone.

"He's staying with me while mom and dad are gone. No one ever knows if you're going to be around." I chuckled out loud as Seth stood up and got in his sister's face. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

"Shut up pipsqueak, aren't you a little old for a babysitter?" Leah sneered at her little brother.

"I'm here because I want to be here," I stood up behind Seth and glared at her.

"Whatever," was all she said as she pushed past us and continued her stomping all the way up the stairs until her bedroom door slammed shut.

"What the hell was that?" I scoffed at Seth as he headed into the kitchen.

"That was Leah at her finest. You'd think she'd be over it by now. You know, the break up."

"Yeah I know, my dad told me about that. She's better off. Sam's a douche bag anyway," I said, practically growling his name.

"You got that right. What's with his Bobby Badass 'I Own the Rez' shit he's got going lately?" Seth asked and I laughed. The kid was pretty funny.

"Beats me, all I know is your sister should be thanking her lucky stars instead of moping around."

"Yeah," Seth said grabbing two frozen pizzas out of the freezer and turning on the oven. "But who knows what girls are thinking when they get dumped. I mean, Dad says your friend Bella…" he trailed off and looked up at me with a guilty face. "Sorry man, I didn't—"

I cut him off, "Don't worry about it. We haven't talked in months, so 'friend' really isn't what I'd call her." I momentarily felt a pang of hurt just thinking about her; I hadn't seen her since her birthday, since they found her in the woods. Everyone on the rez knew what happened because Harry sent Sam and his legion out to find her. I know Charlie wants to send her home to her mom. I just wish there was something I could do for her.

"Yeah, well," I broke out of my daydream to see Seth looking around nervously, "pizza will be done in fifteen, just time enough to score one more touch down on your no-video-gaming ass." He finished with a smirk and ran out of the room toward the living room.

Seth and I spent the remainder of the night talking about school and girls and everything else under the sun and I realized he was a really cool kid. He reminded me a lot of myself; he was always happy, always smiling and seemed to have a pretty good outlook on life. Maybe he'd be okay to hang out with once in a while.

The next morning after a long breakfast and not so much as a peep from Lee-zilla's room, I packed up my shit to go home. "Hey man, good hanging out with you. Stop by anytime. The guys and I are usually just hanging in the garage."

Seth's eyes lit up, "Yeah man, thanks, I'll do that."

I walked home quickly, the January air cutting through my jacket, and found my pops just finishing up his breakfast sitting at the kitchen table with a newspaper. I walked in the kitchen and leaned against the counter. "So, you have a good time? Got no reports of any teenage boys getting beaten last night." He laughed at himself and looked up and me from over the top of his reading glasses.

I laughed with him, "Yeah it was alright Dad. He's a good guy. Told him to come around anytime."

"That's good. I have a feeling he'll be needing you guys soon." I looked at my dad with pure and utter confusion. "Just sayin' is all," he added before returning to the sports section. I shrugged my shoulders and walked down the hall to throw my bag in my room.

"Hey Pops, I'll be in the garage okay?" I heard him mumble something as I took off out the back door to work on the rabbit for a little bit. About an hour later, I heard the rumble of a loud and oddly familiar truck pull up the gravel driveway.

Setting down my tools and grabbing a towel to wipe my hands I headed outside. Shock and disbelief fell over my face. "Bella, what the heck are you doing here?"

And, well, you know how the rest goes.

**REVIEWS=LOVE** lol


End file.
